


Plane Pleasure

by Strony_Bomb



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Airplane Sex, Anal Sex, Bottom Nakamoto Yuta, Boyfriends, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Public Sex, Shameless Smut, Top Moon Taeil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:54:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28191261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Strony_Bomb/pseuds/Strony_Bomb
Summary: Just Taeil and Yuta having sex on a plane.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 29





	Plane Pleasure

**Author's Note:**

  * For [yuil](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuil/gifts).



> Writing this one wasn't my idea, this is all thanks to yssatchi_22. This is probably  
> my? our? christmas gift to the yuil nation. Enjoy!

Yuta and Taeil have been seriously dating for quite some time now. And now, the month of gift giving has come, the hanging of socks by the fireplace, decorating the whole house with mistletoes and ribbons, you name it. Taeil found himself desperate to do everything he could to make his boyfriend happy this Christmas. 

Needless to say, Yuta has plans too, though he attributed it to Taeil being excited about spending time together on Christmas anywhere else.

One day, out of the blue, he suggested that they should go on a trip together to his hometown and celebrate. 

They had considered Japan and they gladly modified their plan. They had applied for their leave and had their one-week trip arranged accordingly. 

They settled on Hokkaido for their destination. 

This vacation was definitely awaited. As Taeil packed their things, Yuta made a mental list of the ways he planned to do with Taeil the moment they arrive. Hopefully he wouldn’t be too tired afterward to give Taeil a quick sight seeing but his boyfriend could make no guarantees.

It wasn’t until they were buckled into their first class seats on the nonstop flight. This is their second out of town trip where they were both looking forward with zero obligations to anything or anyone but each other.

“How long is the flight again?” Taeil asked.

“A little over six hours.”

"Well I hope my butt survive from this flight."

Considering Taeil's outfit, black jeans and a tee under his jacket, he'll definitely get his butt sore. 

After the seatbelt sign turned off, Taeil checked over his watch and saw that they are two hours out. Onto his side, Yuta tried to distract himself as well to get the boredom out of his body. 

They were both silent, thinking of the things they would do on their vacation. The silence lasted about ten minutes and Taeil glanced at Yuta. 

"Hmm?"

"I want kiss." 

"I'm okay with it, but right now? We're on a plane? 

Taeil just looked at him, not planning to torment his boyfriend or anything, he was just kiss deprived. Yuta did it anyway. He leaned closer to give his boyfriend a smooch. 

His boyfriend wants a kiss. How could Yuta say no?

Taeil is starting to forget that he is on an airplane, just barely. He closes his eyes when Yuta deepened the kiss. They made out on their seats for a minute. Taeil's hand finds its way down Yuta's chest, running his fingers onto his lap. He moves his hand slightly,caressing the younger's thigh. There is a quiet gasp from Yuta at the sensation. Taeil smiles, knowing he is finally getting Yuta's full attention now.

Taeil can't believe that he would be so bold to start feeling things up right there in a fully loaded airplane, of all places.

"I shouldn't be horny." Taeil muttered in between their kisses.

He knows his boyfriend likes this too. Yuta liked being touched. He never knew he had the guts to do such thing in public but lone behold he is loving the fact a stewardess could catch them in the act at any moment.

"You shouldn't and I shouldn't as well." Yuta breathed in to calm himself. 

Taeil's finger brushes along Yuta's jawline, trailing its way up, running his fingers through the strands of his hair affectionately. He breaks the kiss and whispers in his boyfriend's ear, "But I am and I have an idea."

Yuta propped up in his seat, taking a mild interest in whatever genius idea Taeil came up with. 

"You're not serious."

"You and I need the actual physical act."

"And if they see us?"

"That if they catch us. They won't. Trust me."

Thankfully, the flight attendant isn't in sight when they slip into one of the lavatories. Taeil locked the door and made quick work of his pants and briefs and stroke his cock. He is already hard and ready. 

Yuta was on his knees, devouring the head of his boyfriend's cock and gives it a searing kiss.

"God, your mouth." Taeil panted.

They neither have time nor have the patience for unnecessary foreplay. Yuta suck him hard a few times getting him worked up before Taeil groans and pulling him up. Taeil crashes his lips on Yuta's and kisses him passionately, leaving his knees weak. 

"I want you inside me." Yuta says, breaking the kiss.

Their lips part and Taeil turns the Japanese around and in one swift movement pulls down his pants and underwear. He bends forward and places an open mouthed kiss on Yuta's left butt cheek and bites the right one playfully. Taeil rubs his hardened dick along Yuta's tight entrance, slicking it enough with saliva before burying his cock deep inside him. 

They both let out soft moans at the deep penetration. Taeil pulls back, almost completely out, before thrusting back in. Yuta felt the sting around his rim but it didn't bother him as he felt pleasure from the pain.

"Fuck Yuta, you're gonna make me come so hard."

Yuta lifts his right leg and bent forward over the sink. Taeil adjusts his position behind him and starts a leisurely in and out pace. Soon, their horniness demands more and Taeil happily obliges by increasing his pace, reaching for his lover's cock to stroke it.

"Fuck, hyung, so fucking good," Yuta panted, muffling his moans, contracting his muscles to grip on Taeil's monster cock.

Soon the entire surrounding world was forgotten, along with the fact that they were in a tiny bathroom of an airplane, flying miles above the ground.

"You feel so good around my cock," Taeil breathes into Yuta's ear. "I could fuck you all my life and never get tired of it" he confesses.

"Taeil hyung, please fuck me hard." Yuta growling in a whisper. He felt the smirk form on Taeil's lips, since his face is pressed onto his neck. 

Taeil started this but Yuta being the bottom, clearly knew he'll end up being the needy one and right now Yuta just wants to get a kick out of the heat. 

"As you wish, love." Taeil pulls back and thrusts inside Yuta at a frenzied pace bringing him closer to the edge. His hand travels to Yuta's waist, gripping hard as he's on the verge of feeling the sensitive bundle of nerves from the friction of his cock on Yuta's tight walls. 

Taeil pounds relentlessly and when Yuta felt his orgasm coming, he covered his mouth with his right hand, muffling his scream of pleasure.

"Hyung, oh! oh, Taeil hyung, fuck, fuck. I'm gonna fucking come!" He moaned, shooting his release across the floor, coming hard on Taeil's cock.

A moment later Taeil felt his orgasm coming. He pulled out and Yuta knew what to do. A strangled moan escaped Taeil's lips as he began fucking up into Yuta's mouth harder and faster, unable to get enough of the his boyfriend's amazing mouth. 

Taeil spills his seed deep inside Yuta's mouth with a grunt. He gasped as his cock was enveloped in the heat of the younger's mouth.

"Damn.." Taeil moaned, shooting the remaining hot load in several spurts of white with a few final, erratic jerks. He threw his head back against the wall and tries to catch his breath.

Yuta swallowed it all, not leaving a drop of Taeil's hot seeds. 

Taeil then started to hoist his pants up while Yuta grabbed a paper towel to wipe his mess on the floor as best as he could.

After cleaning up and making sure they're somewhat presentable, they left the lavatory and returned to their seats. 

As if nothing happened.

Yuta chuckles as Taeil remained seated comfortably, holding Yuta's hand, feeling contented.

"You certainly seem satisfied."

Taeil nods his head in agreement.

"Of course I am."

"That was my first time."

This time, Taeil chuckled and kissed Yuta's hand, "I love you."

"I love you more hyung."

"Think anyone heard us though?"

"Probably, but something tells me that you're hoping someone did."

"Oh absolutely."

"I know you too damn well."

"You're too obssessed with me."

"Says the one who was head over heels for me."

"Shut up hyung."


End file.
